


From; Hell

by monoxromes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxromes/pseuds/monoxromes
Summary: A devil and a human who are both looking for a purpose on living; but will their forbidden bond last forever? Or will both of them need to let go?





	1. prologue

_Earth, a place for human beings to live peacefully. A world created by the creator, God, to show His love for his creations. He provides everything on the little earth, all for humans alone._

_But it wasn't the only world God created. It wasn't the only place where his creations exist, and of course, humans aren't the only living creatures God ever created._

_This is a story about the other world; the world that cannot be found by the eyes of the living souls. The world where angels and devils exist and live alongside each other._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Devils are the most hated creature, most despised by everyone even the God himself. They are evil, vicious, sly, every definition of negative words. To put it simply; we live to take what others have. At least that's what people thought.

 

But living as a devil isn't exactly all of that.

 

"Luscia," The heavy voice calls for me, and I recognize who it was. Glancing to his figure, my body froze before I can even move away from the plant I was taking care of. "I've required your presence many times, but you did not answer my call." He continued, his tone sounded pissed, but not enough to say that he was angry.

 

I inhaled deeply, even though I knew that I was in no trouble, I still can't seem to get used to standing in front of the hell ruler himself, the Satan.

 

"I am terribly sorry, _my lord_ ," I replied in a low voice, bowing to show my respect. "My actions will not be repeated." I said, even though I fully know it was a lie. I am very much aware of how many times I have skipped my regular time to meet him and report my training, and I am sure he is also aware. But like always, he let it go.

 

The devil ruler, a Satan, letting go repeated actions _his subordinate_ been doing. So much for a devil, isn't he?

 

His eyes stare right through mine in minutes of silence, and finally, he lets out a soft chuckle. "You didn't mean your words, don't you?" Instead of getting angry, he approached me with a smile on his face, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You've grown into a fine devil, _my daughter_."

 

My brow arched at his last sentence, but I kept a smile on my face as I replied his words.

 

"And you've grown into an angel, _dad_."

 

My name is Luscia, the daughter of Satan—or at least, adopted daughter. I was found by the orphanage in the forbidden woods, I was left there for weeks. Which makes them think it was a 'miracle' for me to survive there, considering the fact that I was just a baby all alone in the woods full of dangerous monsters. I couldn't remember my mother's face, or where I came from. And when the Satan heard of me, he decided to take me in when I was 12 years old.

 

_"Luscia is your name, it's taken from Lust." He said as he kneels in front of me, his hand on top of my head. "You will lust for power. You will lust for your wants, you will grow to be a person who gets what she desires." His lips pulled into a wide, wicked smile. "That is the person you need to be, my daughter."_

It was hundreds of years ago, but the memories of the first time I met him was still clear to me as if it just happened yesterday. That was the first and the only time that I can feel his threat only through his smile.

 

"Well then," He backs away, turning his back on me. "I expect you to come and see me before dinner, this time. No more _running away_." He continued as he pressed his tone on the last part of his sentence. And I only nod my head in response.

 

My time is getting closer—to be his right-hand woman. The time for me to handle my responsibility is getting nearer, and it doesn't even surprise me if he can even sense that I was trying to avoid it. Anyone would know how desperately I want to run away.

 

_"You're lucky that the Lord, himself, asked for you.."_

 

_"You're special, don't let him down."_

 

_"Be what he demands you to be."_

 

Their words repeated over and over in my head. Even though I want to shut them out, I can't say they were wrong. I was, indeed, lucky that _the_ Satan wants me to be his daughter. He _saved_ my life, saved me from being positioned in the battlefield when my strength isn't even enough for the qualifications.

 

Maybe they really don't call him Lord of Hell for nothing. He's sly, he saved me because he knew I will be a good use for him— _I’m sure of that._

 

"Miss Luscia, your break is over."

 

I glanced at the figure who was standing in front of the door. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize Satan has already left, and there was only my preceptor by the door, waiting for me.

 

With a small sigh, I took a final glance at the plant I was taking care of before I leave the room, facing back the reality of my current situation.

 

Humans, angels, and _even_ God are not the only ones who hate devils.

 

I, myself, also hate them. I hate the figure I see in the mirror every morning I wake up. I hate the responsibility I _never_ ask for.

 

To put it simply—I hate being myself.


	2. duty

"Again!"

 

He shouted loudly, banging his bamboo against my thighs without holding back his strength. I continued to stand while biting down my lips, trying to swallow the scream that had reached the tip of my mouth.

 

_Crack!_

 

The bamboo broke again, and this time I have lost count of the bamboos that already broke. Even though my legs felt heavy to hold my own weight, I continued to force myself to stand.

 

It was my daily physical training where I need to take as many hits as I possibly can while I keep my feet on the ground. Even when some part of the bones inside of me are damaged, I was not allowed to fall onto the ground. They would heal me to get back on my shape eventually, but it doesn’t mean the pain felt like nothing.

 

But then again, do I deserve to be called the daughter of the ruler in hell if I can't even handle this small matter?

 

With a satisfied smile, my preceptor walked over to me and pulled my hair, making me look into his eyes.

 

"How many was that?" He asked, and with my trembling lips, I answered.

 

"One thousand... Four hundred... Seventy ..."

 

A satisfied smile formed on his lips. He lets go of his grip on my hair, taking a step back.

 

"Well done."

 

And with that, I let my feet fall onto the ground. My body was shaking, my breathing was heavy. But I still keep my chin up, gazing at my preceptor who nods his head and immediately two servants approached me, pulling me up and wrapping me in a wet, cold towel.

 

"You have improved a hundred and twenty." He checks the paper report he was holding. "And this time I do not hear any scream coming out of your mouth." Instead of a compliment, it was more of a mocking tone. My lips twitched at his remark, and once more, he lets out a small chuckle.

 

This exercise is only a small part of my routine. A demon must be able to accept any kind of damage thrown at them. Although demons and angels are not allowed to fight anything—especially humans—we are still obliged to at least learn the knowledge of self-defense. Just in case, they said.

 

Even though I was the daughter of the demon lord who was supposed to be the strongest creature in hell, my knowledge of self-defense was the weakest. Being beaten using hard objects like this has just been the fourth stage of the ten stages of self-defense knowledge that I have to learn, and I have already been wrecked this much.

 

It's embarrassing, and I can't do anything to get rid of my preceptor's scorn. All I can do is make myself grow even better than before.

 

And maybe one day, _I_ will be the one who stands in front of him while looking down, smiling smugly at him.

 

"After this, there will be no second session," my preceptor said while giving his report paper to the servant who was standing next to him. "Your father wants to see you."

 

I frowned.

 

"Again?" I asked curtly, "I thought the meeting with my father was only held once a week."

 

He nodded his head, "Yes.." Then he shrugged his shoulders while turning his back on me. "But the schedule changes are none of my business, so you can ask your father yourself." He continued, stepping away from my sight.

 

And with that, the first session of my self-defense training ended.

 

My preceptor, Ravi Radja, is known as the meanest combat trainer in this hell. In fact, his atrocity is _almost equal_ to my father's, even though I myself haven't seen how vicious my father can be.

 

The first time I was told that I would train with the big, burly, brunette man—people sympathized with me. At that moment I thought, _how bad can it be?_ And sure enough, regret does come at the end.

 

The thing about me is that I have silver hair which is rarely possessed by demons, my eyes aren't red, they're yellow—the eye color that only one demon has, and it is Satan, the demon lord himself. Which result to them calling me a special being.

 

And knowing that, Ravi gave me a huge expectation.

 

In my young age, he put me in adult training. Even doubling my duration. Despite knowing all of this, my father didn't tell Ravi to stop.

 

Maybe I should hate Ravi for the trouble he puts me through, but for some reason, I like him.

 

People always behave politely to me, let me do whatever I want. They always let me act as I please, just because I was the daughter of Satan. Only because I was branded as _that special girl_.

 

But not with Ravi. He never did what I wanted him to do, even when I only demand simple things such as questions for him to answer, he always tells me that what I felt or what I demand was none of his business.

 

Only with him, I feel that I am equal.

 

"Miss Luscia," my servant called me gently, waking me from my deep mind. "Your Majesty is waiting for you." She continued, and I nodded slowly while giving her the towel that I just wore.

 

"Let me get ready first." I replied, wearing back my shirt that was lying on the ground. She nodded as she stepped back, leaving me alone in the field.

 

And all that left my lips was a sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I stood tensely at the door of my father's throne room. Usually, our weekly meeting is held in the private garden he provides for me. But for an unknown reason, he asked me to meet him in his throne room—as if I would speak to _the king_ instead of my father.

 

I took a deep breath, then I raised my hand and firmly knocked on the door twice.

 

_Knock, knock._

 

"Enter." His deep and firm voice answered me from behind the door. His voice gave me a bad feeling because he has never answered me with one word before. But I shook my thoughts away. It was too early to think negatively. Then  I opened the door and stepped inside.

 

"Father—" Then my body stopped. The aura in my father's throne room was very threatening, as if my father was furious—ready to rip _anyone_ apart.

 

 _Even myself_.

 

"Come closer, my daughter." The deep voice made me aware of my bad thoughts. He reached out his hand to touch the small miniature which was at the end of the arm of his chair, gently stroking it. Even though dark shadows covered his face, I could still feel his sharp gaze drawn at me.

 

I swallowed my saliva but still moving closer to his command.

 

"My perception is wrong," he said. "I thought you still have time, it turns out I was wrong."

 

I raised an eyebrow—was he talking about the responsibilities I need to face? Because if it is, it should still be hundreds of years to come. But before I could ask further, he already stood up from his throne and walked over to me—and I froze.

 

I can clearly see his face, his eyes were filled with rage, his face looks furious. And when he was standing right in front of me, I noticed that his breathing was heavy.

 

Then, he pulled me into his arms.

 

"I'm sorry my daughter!" He whimpered, tightening his arms around me. "I thought your time to do your first mission was still years away! I thought you had more time to prepare! But turns out—"

 

"For the love of _God_ , Satan, don't you have shame!?" A woman's voice snapped loudly from behind me, causing my father to let go of my body.

 

"You can say that because you don't have a daughter, _Nija_!" He snapped back at her as if they were in some childish arguments. So then I turned around to see the woman who was arguing with him.

 

Then, my eyes widened.

 

The woman in front of me has a pretty tall figure. Her eyes are red with dark color around her pupils. Her blue skin made her stand out, and most of her body was covered with thick armors.

 

"Luscia?"

 

She called my name, landed her eyes on me, examining me from head to toe.

 

She was judging me.

 

Noticing my confused look, she continues. "Looks like your father hasn't told you?" She asked. And I shook my head, earning a small laugh from her as a response. "No wonder. Your father is not willing to let you go for your first mission."

 

I looked at her in wonder. Indeed, father never brought anything up about this matter. He just said I had to prepare myself to take my responsibility as his right-hand woman, or possibly taking over his position. But he never said anything about any mission—or even about me having to leave

 

And to be honest, growing up with almost much privilege I had as his daughter, I thought I wouldn't need to do anything except preparing myself.

 

"... For how long?" I asked, staring back at the woman standing next to my father.

 

"Long enough." She answered with a smile, but strangely her smile made me feel uneasy. As if there was another meaning behind of that smile.

 

"It's time for you to see the other world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be longer as we proceed.


End file.
